


In The Dark

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Loki (Marvel), Angry Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Choking, Creepy Loki (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Het, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinks galore, Kinky, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Warning: Loki (Marvel), extreme kink, my kinks let me show them to you, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: In the dark, our inhibitions are lost. In the dark, he comes to you and does unspeakable things to your body. You can't see him, but he sees you. You have no control here, no choice... you didn't ask for this... so why does it excite you so?[WARNING: This work contains NSFW explicit and taboo sexual themes like noncon/dubcon, choking, bondage, sensory deprivation, double penetration, etc. It is strictly 18+. Reader discretion is advised. Consume your media wisely.]
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134
Collections: Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge





	1. Eros sharpens his arrow... for revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> This is our entry for the Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge [Do check out other works in there; click the collections link].   
> It's going to be a kinky, taboo smutfest. It contains some of the filthiest smut we've ever written.  
> Prompts used:   
> -Sharing is caring  
> -What happens in the dark, stays in the dark  
> -New boundaries  
> -Pain and praise  
> -Humiliation/Degradation  
> -Double Penetration  
> -Noncon/Dubcon  
> -Exhibitionism/Voyeurism  
> -Breath play  
> -Gangbang  
> -Slave/Master dynamic
> 
> **Side Note and Disclaimer** : The fact that we've written this piece doesn't mean that we endorse such acts or behaviours, or that we see Loki in such light from the perspective of canon/headcanon. This is simply a creative exploration with our muse, we're having fun with the kinky prompts.

**Anger. Anger has many outlets.**

**Not all are healthy.**

**Loki's outlets had not been healthy at all. At least, not in recent times. He was well past caring now. He only cared about letting it out in some manner.**

**The first recipient of his anger had been Thanos, of course... who he had snatched from his high floating chair and thrown in a dying star with the help of the Tesseract. It was foolish of the Titan to have expected Loki to simply deliver an Infinity Stone to him.**

**Loki had then thought of dealing with Odin the same way... but... going back to Asgard was not an option right now. There was too much pain attached with the realm, and Loki was all about anger right now.**

**So the next recipient of his anger had to be the so-called mightiest heroes of Midgard… the same ones who had celebrated their tenuous victory over him.**

**Despite outmaneuvering the mad Titan, Loki had still failed on certain levels during the battle of Midgard. That green fool had smashed him hard enough to make him vulnerable. And the rest of the group, including his brother, had captured him. Thor had almost taken him back to Asgard... where he was sure to be executed by Odin.**

**But now that he had the Tesseract in his hold, and no one, not even Thanos, could touch him... he could go anywhere, and do anything.**

**So now, he was bent on having some fun at the expense of those who had wronged him on Midgard...**

**Reaching Tony's Stark's tower was quite easy. It reached up into the sky like a grotesque replica of a phallus. Loki had half a mind to completely dismantle it, but no... that would be too easy.**

**He wanted to play with the Avengers. To dismantle their minds a bit. To drive them as mad as he had been driven in his trials.**

**So with that intent, he entered the tower and messed with its power supply. The bright, nearly bustling building suddenly went dark. Loki took not just its main power line, he drained all of its back-ups too, including that artificial embodiment of Stark's ego--** **_Jarvis_ ** **.**

**He was quite thankful to Barton for imparting the basic knowledge to him regarding contemporary Midgardian technology. The rest... he just figured out himself. It wasn’t that hard.**

**Now, as he sauntered through the dark corridors of Stark's home and hub, he chuckled to himself as he listened to the chaos all around him. He simply needed to find Stark's personal quarters now, and then he could begin his mischief...**

You had been interviewing the enigmatic Tony Stark in his room when the lights went out.

He had just gotten done explaining how he had figured out how to get the arc reactor to work during his time imprisoned in Afghanistan when the lights flickered, then died. Even the emergency lights didn’t come on. In the pitch blackness, you heard Tony let out a nervous laugh.

You knew that sound. That was the sound people made when something was seriously wrong, but they didn’t want to panic the company.

It was a familiar reaction in your line of work. As a journalist for your entire career, you thrived in high-intensity, dangerous situations. You had been in Libya and Egypt during the Arab Spring. You had been in Hong Kong during the protests against China. You had been in war zones and seedy underbellies and guerrilla resistance camps all over the world, documenting and shedding light on these horrific, terrifying realities.

Just another day in the office.

You had agreed to do this in-depth piece on the Avengers as something of a break. Your last feature - following child soldiers in Zimbabwe - had left you more than a little drained, and you needed something a bit less intense before finding your next adrenaline rush that you could turn into a Pulitzer Prize winning story. You were living in the Avengers’ Tower for a month to understand this mysterious, powerful team of superhumans. Easy, you thought. It would probably be dull.

Now, you weren’t so sure.

“Didn’t you say the arc reactor powered this building?” you asked Tony, still blinded by the darkness. “It’s supposed to last for centuries, isn’t it?”

“Yea, it is,” he responded, and you heard his chair scrape across the floor as he stood. “I need to go check this out. We’ll pick this up later, ok?”

“Sure,” you responded, keeping your voice even, even though your heart began to pound.  _ Something  _ was happening; your instincts could feel it. But without sight, you couldn’t know what it was.

**Loki heard the conversation in silence, just sitting in the pitch darkness of the spacious room. Apparently, Stark was enough of a narcissist to call someone to interview him regarding his work and what all it entailed.**

**What a bore...**

**Loki watched him tap on his watch to get it to glow, but it didn't. Loki had destroyed its inner workings just as he had entered the room. Now, with his superior natural vision, he could see Stark panicking.**

**The woman sitting with him was a bit calmer, but he could see her shoulders and back going stiff, as if she could sense that something was wrong. How utterly amusing.**

**As Stark tried to leave the room, bumping into furniture and other things, the woman tried to show him the way. Alas, her phone's battery was also gone... due to some very unfortunate magical circumstances.**

**They struggled to reach the door together, and watching them almost coaxed a laugh from Loki. It was akin to pulling the strings of puppets, really. It was what he had wanted to do during his attempts to take Midgard. Had he not been so magically fatigued and recovering from torture, he'd have actually done it.**

**While Stark and this woman finally reached the door and headed out, Loki followed them like a shadow--silent and creeping.**

**In the winding corridors that led them out of Stark's private office, Loki formulated a plan to deal with Stark. Quietly, he opened a door and pushed him into a hall that contained a staircase.**

**While the woman chattered nervously about the annoying power outages from grid collapses in her hometown, Tony Stark fell down several flights of stairs.**

**She stopped talking immediately upon hearing the cries of distress from Stark. As she turned in the direction of the screams, Loki observed her keenly.**

**She was quite fetching, if he were being honest. And seeing her there, alone, with wide-open eyes and body trembling in fear... it roused something dark inside him--his predatory,** **_monstrous_ ** **instincts...**

**And his trying time with the mad Titan had ensured that now he had no qualms about exploring them.**

**As they were rising to the fore like a tidal wave, he simply wanted to** **_devour_ ** **her...**

**He smirked.**

**How apt for the moment, for he simply** **_could_ ** **devour her. No one knew he was here, and no one could even guess it.**

**He was free to do as he pleased.**

**"Don't worry, he's not dead," he said, his voice calm yet dark. "You won't be either, if you come quietly with me."**

You jumped at the sound of that dark, silken voice, instinctively spinning around to try and see the source of the sound. It was useless - the darkness was like a physical, opaque presence; you couldn’t even see lights coming in from the windows. Had the entire  _ city _ lost power? 

And the fact that both Tony’s watch and your phone suddenly died at the same time sent a chill down your spine. This wasn’t just a power outage. Was it an EMP attack? Solar flares? Magic? Something else?

You forced your breathing to steady and backed against a wall, feeling along it, trying to find something you could use to defend yourself as you responded in the most even tone you could manage.

In all your experience with dangerous situations, you knew that sounding afraid would make things much, much worse.

“Who are you? And where are you planning on taking me?”

**Loki chuckled, stepping closer to her. "Who I am is none of your concern. And where I'll take you is not relevant either."**

**As he said that, he closed the distance between them and grasped her throat, blocking her airway very gently, for now. He leaned into her while she trembled all over, his nose running along her cheekbone.**

**She smelled like rain and wildflowers, fresh and clean. It made him hard** **_instantly_ ** **.**

**His grip on her throat tightened, and he lifted her off the floor, causing her feet to dangle. Her high heeled, rather pointy shoes fell off with a loud clatter. He didn't care for them.**

**"Now, be a good girl for me and refrain from screaming," he said, pulling her off the wall and right against his body, his other arm snaking around her waist. "If you don't, I** **_will_ ** **gag you."**

**With that, he began to carry her off to the nearest spare conference room. He had seen plenty of them while she and Stark had struggled to move forward in the corridor.**

You didn’t struggle or fight him as he handled you and carried you away from Stark’s quarters. Keeping your cool was critical - any resistance had to be targeted and purposeful. When his fingers had wrapped around your throat, you felt the adrenaline charge through your system - the threat, the peril...the  _ thrill _ ...

The familiar feeling of fear mixed with excitement filled you. You had to stay alert, aware, responsive. Your life was on the line.

You felt  _ alive _ . It’s why you did what you did...

You swallowed hard as your breathing became labored, but your hands gripped his forearm, trying to keep him from squeezing any tighter. You couldn’t speak as you felt the pressure build behind your eyes, your pulse hammering beneath his touch.

Soon, you heard a door close and lock nearby, and you assumed he had taken you to a private room. Questions spun through your mind, but until he released your throat, all you could do was wonder...

**Loki let her go after they were securely locked inside the room. She stumbled and nearly fell, but she grabbed the long table just in time. As she leaned over it to regain her balance, he moved up behind her and lifted the straight-cut skirt she wore.**

**One hand pulled on her panties, while the other pressed her against the table, not letting her straighten herself.**

**Just as her panties slid down her ankles, his fingers slid between her legs. The sudden intimate touch ignited her struggles. Alas, it was too late. He was already playing with her clit, pinching it slightly between his fingers.**

**When she started creating some noise in response, he simply slapped that nub of flesh.**

**"Shut up," he hissed, making her jump as he slapped her ass next. "The only sounds you're allowed to utter are the sounds of pleasure. Or else I'll choke the life out of you."**

**Of course, he needed to instill sufficient fear in her. Not that he couldn't make her comply without it. It was just amusing to play with her in this manner. It fed his dark instinct to completely break her.**

You fell over the table, your hair falling in front of your face, and felt him begin to violate you with his fingers. You felt yourself beginning to shake from the adrenaline, holding the table with a death grip to keep yourself from flailing and fighting, though your legs trembled and kicked instinctively.

That voice...you knew that voice...but you couldn’t place it. The coherence you relied on to connect those dots was rapidly dissolving as he forced himself on you.

_ Oh FUCK... _

“I’ll… I’ll find out who you are...” you moaned, hoping that would shock him into revealing more about his identity. You heard your own voice breaking with a unique mix of fear, desire, and that undercurrent of constant curiosity that made you so good at your job. The pleasure wound its way from your pussy to your gut and lower back, and without intending to, you leaned back against him, closing your eyes against the darkness.

Despite the compromising circumstances....this could be one hell of a story.

If he didn’t murder you first.

“Why—” you tried to ask, but he jammed his fingers up inside you and you screamed, falling forward again and moaning. 

He didn’t want to talk...but you wanted to know. You  _ had  _ to know.

“Why are you doing this?!” you managed to gasp out before his ministrations stole the words from you again.

The troubling thing was… he seemed to know  _ exactly  _ what to do to get you aroused. It made you breathless.

**"Did I not tell you to shut up?" he asked, his voice all gravelly and cruel. "Or do you lack brains to understand me, pet?"**

**He didn't let her reply. His fingers closed around her throat again, and this time, he choked her harder, not letting her breathe as he pulled her back from the table. Holding her against his body, he kept her windpipe blocked. All this while, his fingers were constantly working her over.**

**"Mayhap I'll answer you... but only** **_after_ ** **you come on my fingers." He eased his hold on her throat just enough to let her suck in a breath, tightening it again as she did so. "There you go, just enough air to keep you functioning. I’m very generous, you see."**

**At first, she grasped his forearm tightly, trying to pull it away from her neck. Alas, his superior strength was no match for hers, and so, after a while, her poor hands just dropped.**

**He kept blocking her airway as he brought her closer and closer to her orgasm, letting her breathe only a few times in between. He kept it in synchronicity with his fingers in her cunt. The moment he let her breathe, his fingers worked even harder. As a result, she was unable to take a full breath at that moment. It kept her well under his control.**

**"Do you realize that your cunt tightens every time I choke you?" He chuckled in her ear, feeling the very first wisps of her orgasm around his fingers. She was clutching them like a vice now, much to his continuing amusement. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you..."**

_ I’m going to enjoy breaking you…  _

That threat shook you to the core. And yet… you felt your pussy  _ clench  _ right as he uttered it.

You were beginning to lose control.

Between the choking and his fingers breaching every sacred area inside you, you found yourself twisting and groaning and fighting, unable to help yourself. You knew you shouldn’t be, for resistance was exactly what he wanted from you. You hated the thought of giving him the satisfaction. But he was hell-bent on breaking you - he’d made that very clear.

And it was working.

With each gasp of air, you felt lightheaded as the rush of oxygen hit you. Then that terrible pleasure would come thundering back, more intense and powerful than before. Your gurgling moans contrasted with his heavy breathing, and you felt your climax coiling tighter and tighter.

With a strained squeal, you came apart, your entire body clenching and trembling as he held you firmly against the table, blocking your airway, pressing against every nerve ending in your pussy. It wasn’t until you felt cold wetness on your legs that you realized you had gushed all over his hand and your clothing...

**"That's my good girl," he whispered right against her ear, his lips brushing her lobe as she shook, still caught in the throes of her orgasm.**

**If he were to be honest, she looked very lovely like this. So helpless and taken with pleasure... he longed to play with her again and again.**

**He eased his grip on her throat then, letting her finally breathe. But his fingers remained inside her, deep and snug, still pressing against her sensitive spot, not letting her fully come down from her peak of pleasure.**

**"You came like a desperate slut, and still, your cunt clutches my fingers hungrily," he rasped, renewing his movements inside her. "I wonder how much I can push you. I'm certainly going to try..."**

**She whimpered in response, even whispering a soft 'why' again. He smiled, nipping her earlobe, pushing another finger inside her gushing channel.**

**"Because there's nothing to stop me from doing it. Because I** **_dare_ ** **," he answered her, pulling his hands from her throat and cunt at the same time.**

**She fell forward again, like a pathetic ragdoll, trembling and panting while he stood over her, eyeing her coolly as he began to loosen his clothes.**


	2. Lover you shall not behold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the dark, stays in the dark. You have no idea who your assailant is, but he is surely bent on making you lose your mind. With little deaths...

**While Loki worked to remove his clothes, his eyes drank in the view of her bent over the table. Garments askew, thighs wet, sex swollen and slick--it was an enticing view indeed.**

**Once he had taken off his clothes, he stepped forward and grasped her hips, letting his engorged cock brush against her opening. He didn't enter her immediately; for she'd have expected that... no, he just kept nudging at her, teasing her till she began to squirm in earnest.**

**He was bent on fully enjoying this moment. Her response to his teasing was so very satisfying.**

**As he kept at it, she slowly began to push back against him, showing him just how desperate she was for his cock.**

**"Ah, do you want to get fucked now?" he asked mirthfully, still playing with her, pulling back when she pushed herself against him. "Are you accepting that you're a** **_desperate little slut_ ** **?"**

Your face burned at his lascivious words. How DARE he! You were a competent professional! You had entered war zones and survived, you had sought out the worst of humanity and brought it to light, you had made a name for yourself as a fierce and unflappable journalist and woman.

So why, then, did his calling you a  _ good girl _ and  _ slut  _ make you both furious at the suggestion of it...and desperate to be fucked? The words trickled into your ears and softened something in your mind--a staunch resistance that was so ingrained in you that you had never known it could be changed.

But changing it was.

Was this what he meant by ‘breaking you’? Not killing you, not maiming you… but altering your mind. Distorting your perception of yourself. Was  _ that  _ his goal?

Another brush against your wet, desperate pussy gave you the answer.

You moaned and folded over on the table before you had the good sense to put up your walls and continue to resist what he was doing to you. That came far too late...and he knew it.

You had to think fast...while you could still think.

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I...”

It wasn’t a question. But it also made clear that what he was doing wasn’t what you wanted. You had to keep him believing that...or he would devour you completely.

**"You do." He pushed forward slightly, giving her a few inches of his length, then pulling away slowly, letting his flesh drag against her sensitive walls. "You may pull yourself off my cock if you so want. But do you really want that?"**

**He pressed inside her again, letting go of her hips for now, biting his lip in both amusement and lust as her lush insides welcomed him again. This time, he gave her more of his hard flesh, and dragged himself out of her even more slowly.**

**"If you don't move away now, you're mine," he said thickly, thrusting forward again at a leisurely pace... giving her his full length this time. He made sure to drag against her pleasure spots as he went in and then pulled out, though not fully. He wanted to keep her on his cock.**

**She didn't move... so he thrust inside her again.**

**"Are you there, pet?"**

**Thrust and pull, thrust and pull... he waited for her to move, loving this little game he had concocted to mess with her.**

You tried. You wanted to get away - he said you could. Your legs shook as you held yourself up, and when he pulled out of you, you drew on all of your willpower to struggle, to get away, to make the choice to end this.

You didn’t budge.

And then he pressed himself inside you again, the burning, stretching fullness incapacitating your body and mind, pleasure and pain mixing and radiating through your body, affecting your thoughts, draining the strength and resilience that defined you.

_ What is happening to me?! _ The words echoed through your mind as he thrust again, going torturously slow, every inch of his flesh igniting your nerves and drawing a lengthy, deep moan from your chest.

Tears were forming in your eyes. You never cried,  _ never _ . You had seen things that caused battle-hardened soldiers to fall to their knees and weep, but you didn’t break.

The hot, salty water dripped down your cheeks unbidden as he thrust again, and again, and again...

Each time, he waited for you to move. Each time, you didn’t.

You felt the sob rising in your chest, but you clamped it down in your throat, refusing to give him that as well. He was taking so much already...there had to be a part of you that he couldn’t have.

**Loki smirked to himself as he heard her quiet sniffle. She thought he couldn't hear her, but he could.**

**She was crying, but her channel was gripping him all the more tightly, simply not willing to let him go. This was his victory over her...**

**Grasping her hips again, he began to fuck her in earnest. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounded in the room, drowning out her pathetic whimpers.**

**"You made the right choice," he growled, leaning over her, opening the buttons of her shirt as he went in deep and ground his hips against her bottom. "To be mine... is to be drowned in pleasure. I won't leave you wanting, pet.”**

**His hands cupped her breasts after pulling them out of the constricting garment that Midgardian women loved to wear. If it were up to him, they wouldn't be...**

**"I'm going to claim you fully. I'll make you come on my cock till you lose your mind. And I'll still not be done with you..." Her body shook as he gave her hard, punishing thrusts.**

**Her protests had long died down, and now, soft moans of pleasure were bubbling from her throat.** **_This_ ** **was more like it...**

**His lips pressed against her neck and nibbled on her flesh as she grew louder with each of his thrusts. He was really enjoying the responding shivers his actions sent down her body.**

**Yes, this was what he needed... this was quite enjoyable. Even more so than messing with the Avengers. He could drown himself in this taboo pleasure with this woman and block his anger out. For now…**

**A most perfect distraction it was.**

  
  


_ You’re mine now... _

The sob came up, breaking through your clenched throat and flowing from your lips. With it, you felt something shift within you. It  _ was _ a breaking, of sorts - a surrender, a giving up.

He had won. He had siphoned your fight, your resistance, your will. Thrust after thrust, word after word...you never stood a chance. He was virile and strong. Instinctively, you knew that he could continue for hours beyond this, and you had surpassed your limit.

The difference in power between you suddenly became starkly clear.

There  _ was _ no resisting this. All your past experiences, all your knowledge, everything meant  _ nothing _ when faced with him.

You went limp, crying. You were his...and you didn’t know what that meant for you...

**He felt her struggles completely recede, and he knew that he had her now. Whatever he'd say, she'd do. And then some...**

**Snaking an arm around her hips, he reached between her legs and began to stroke her clit in tandem to his thrusts. Each time he pushed forward, her whole body shuddered and her back arched. The resistance and resolve she had shown earlier were now completely gone, and the clutch of her channel told him that she was nearing an orgasm.**

**"Do you want to come again?" he asked, almost sweetly, as he rolled her clit between his fingers. "Is my sweet little pet ready for her peak of pleasure so soon after coming on my fingers? You can't help it, can you? You want this..."**

**His other hand left her hip and squeezed her bottom. Her flesh felt so soft and pliable, he wanted to dig his fingers in it. But he just about stopped himself, not wanting to damage his new toy. Humans were delicate creatures after all...**

**"Answer me, pet."**

“I...I don’t know...”

You were trembling in his arms, a cacophony of contradictions. You enjoyed what he was doing to you...it terrified you. You longed to surrender...you couldn’t allow yourself to give up. You knew he could force it from you, regardless of your answer...you wanted it all the same.

“I can’t...I just...who ARE you?!”

You cried again, and he grabbed your wrists, crossing them and holding them behind your back. You felt something wrap around them, then tighten - a sturdy, scratchy rope. You wailed mournfully. He wasn’t done with you yet.

And you still didn’t know whether you wanted it to stop or not.

**"You DO know," he growled, smacking his palm against her ass. "You still haven't fully accepted it."**

**He tightened the rope around her wrists, letting go of them once they were bound securely behind her back.**

**"Who I am is not important, pet. The only important thing is that you're surrendering to me. Now be a good girl and come for me."**

**Just as he said that, his fingers pressed upon her clit once again, ruthless and deliberate. He wasn't giving her a choice, he wanted her to come right then...**

With a shriek, your orgasm overwhelmed you, seeming to obey his command without your input. You spasmed and convulsed around his cock, pressing into the table as you pulled at the restraints, tears now flowing freely down your face.

You didn’t want to accept it. You couldn’t. You were being taken and violated by a stranger in the dark and it was the most intense and thrilling moment of your life - none of this made sense! And you realized that your fear was the only thing preventing you from...well, enjoying yourself.

Would you dare?  _ Could _ you let yourself go like that? And would you ever regain your sanity if you did?

“Please...I need to know who you are...tell me what to call you...” you mumbled as your orgasm finally began to ebb, taking all your previous resistance with it. Now you simply wanted to  _ know  _ him… to please him...

**"I'm your** **_Master_ ** **," he muttered, gritting his teeth as his own pleasure rose to the fore. Her clenching cunt was drawing it out quickly. "And you're my little slut... my pet."**

**He kept fucking her till he throbbed inside her, pulling yet another orgasm from her delicious channel. His release was just...** **_euphoric_ ** **. He held her tightly as he filled her cunt, pressing deep, wanting to simply bury himself into her depths.**

**"You'll call me Master," he rasped against her ear then, still panting from his orgasm. "And I'll call you whatever I want. That's how it's going to be..."**

**With that, he pulled out of her and stepped back, releasing her from her bonds. She didn't move, and he assumed that he had overwhelmed her just a tad bit.**

**"Till we meet again, pet..." he said, ominous and almost threatening, just as he vanished into thin air, leaving her confused and thoroughly fucked out of her mind.**

You laid there for...minutes? Hours? You’d never know. Time lost meaning.

You’d been violated. Torn apart. Unmade.

Now what?

Eventually, you lifted yourself on shaky arms, and pulled your cold, soaked clothing back into place. Stumbling barefoot, you felt your way to the wall, then pressed your back against it and slid down, grabbing your knees and laying your head down.

It was still dark. You still couldn’t see. There was no point in trying to head out right now.

It wasn’t until you awoke the next day that you even knew where you were.

* * *

In the morning, the only light available came from the daylight streaming through the windows. You had found your way to your suite once the sun came up, then stripped and showered for...you couldn’t be sure. A long time. And the water could be measured in scovilles. Your skin turned bright red...except for the bruises. He’d  _ marked  _ you. That stranger had left you with proof that you hadn’t imagined it. He was real...

You left the shower, dried off, and fell into a dreamless, death-like sleep. You only awoke to a pounding on the door.

Rubbing your eyes and forcing yourself to the door, you opened it... only to find Steve Rogers there, dressed in a casual sweater and jeans and looking genuinely concerned.

“Hey, we were starting to worry about you. It’s almost 2:00 PM...are you alright?”

You stared at him, knowing that you should say something. You should tell him what happened...why weren’t the words coming out?

“I’m...not feeling well.” It wasn’t a complete lie. “I’m going to take the rest of the day to try and recover.”

You looked around, trying to see if the lights had come on yet. 

“Is the power back? Is Mr. Stark okay?”

Steve sighed. “Not yet. And Tony’s…  _ functioning _ . He’s been working on getting the power back since it went down. Apparently, it’s ‘not a mechanical problem.’ Which means he has no idea what’s wrong.”

You nodded, and Steve gave you a small smile. 

“Get your sleep. Hope you feel better tomorrow.”

* * *

**Loki sat in his secret lair while he watched the news on a cellular phone he had siphoned off of a hapless--but well to do, from the looks of it--human.**

**The whole of New York was in chaos right now. Had been since yesterday evening, when he had pulled the plug, not just on Stark's Power supply, but nearly the whole city's. After all, he hadn't wanted anyone to suspect that someone was targeting only Stark.**

**One of the news sources had caught Stark with a neck brace inside the tower itself, and that image had been constantly circulating in whatever media that could still manage to circulate it. It was thoroughly amusing.**

**And it reminded him of his newest target too.**

**He wondered if she had raised an alarm or complained to others about him. He wondered if the Avengers were searching for her assailant now.**

**Looking down, he picked up the high heeled shoes he had stolen from her. They were elegant and yet, simple. Very sensible...**

**They did tell him something about her--she was pragmatic. Not very fussy either. There was every chance that she had remained mum regarding their little encounter.**

**A dark, chaotic and almost unhinged smile graced his lips then, as he caressed those black shoes, thinking about their owner.**

  
**Perhaps it was time to check on her... perhaps, just to see how his little pet was doing. Whether she needed him again... whether she'd** **_accommodate_ ** **his needs again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We're back with a brand spanking (pun intended) new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :D  
> [Side Note - WE SEE YOUR KEYSMASHES! WE LOVE THEM!]

**Author's Note:**

> So, we're going to try and update this on a weekly basis. It's going to be a short (but intense) piece. We hope you enjoy our latest offering.  
> Let us know in the comments how you liked it. We accept key smashes as well. :P


End file.
